Scavenger Hunt
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Demyx sends Roxas on a scavenger hunt... Guess what's at the end of the hunt? O.o I'm not too sure about the rating... It all depends on my mind! SLASH! Chapter 3 contains LEMON! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay… So some things might be lame but I'm not good at riddles… We'll see what happens! Yeah, yeah I stole a few riddles from Tolkien… XD

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Roxas lay on his back staring up at his white ceiling. He had long ago shed his black cloak and clothes expect his black pants. His blonde hair was in disarray and his blue eyes were glazed over.

Blue eyes peered around the door staring at the small form on its bed. The door opened an inch at a time as a blonde mullet slipped in before the rest of the black cloaked body followed. Demyx crept closer to Roxas's bed, centimeter by centimeter.

"Roxas" he whispered, "Roxas?"

There was no movement from Roxas; a smirk grew on Demyx's mouth. With out a second thought he threw himself at the smaller blonde.

Roxas struggled under Demyx, flailing before falling off the bed. Demyx peaked over the side, "Roxas? Aren't you bored?"

"No, I was rather content with silence" he replied groaning as he pushed himself from the floor.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter now! I have a scavenger hunt for you!" Demyx fished around in his cloak for the paper while Roxas stood trying to figure out what possessed Demyx to bother him for a silly game, "Ha! I found it!" he handed Roxas a card, "This will lead you to the next card; have fun!" he ran out of the room, his steps being heard down the hall.

Roxas stared at the card and flipped it over to read the back:

_'I have no army, but a group to lead. I gather Heartless but I also gather Hearts. Who am I?'_

"Uh… Lead and Heartless. That isn't too hard to figure out. Xemnas, Xemnas. Where am I suppose to find him?!" Roxas grunted and pulled on his black cloak, too lazy to find his shirt.

He walked around the castle searching for Xemnas before deciding to try his room. On his door was a white card, Roxas picked it up and was about to leave when he heard strange noises from behind the door.

"Oh, Saix" came at a moan to Roxas's ears and he hurriedly scampered away from the room.

When he reached a safe place, the kitchens, he turned over the card:

_'I am a thing everything fears most. I slay everything with out a thought and only one thing can trap me; a clock. What am I?'_

"A clock? What does a clock have to do with anything?" Roxas paced around the kitchen before glancing at the clock on the wall, "That much time has passed? Who has something to do with a clock?" he stared at the clock watching time tick by, "Oh… It's time!" he ran out of the kitchen looking for Luxord.

"Do you have a 6?" a deep voice asked.

"Go fish" came a mumbled reply.

"You have a 6 and I know it!" it was clearly a man's voice who spoke it.

"I don't have a 6!" a shriek echoed from the room into the hallway.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" Roxas walked in the find Luxord and Larxene fighting over a deck of cards.

"You do have a 6" said a different voice, Vexen.

"No one asked you!" Larxene yelled, handing over the card to Luxord.

"Hello, Roxas. Did Demyx send you on the hunt?" Vexen turned his attention to the blonde.

Roxas nodded and walked over to the table, "Do you have the card, Luxord?"

"You have to sit to find your card. We'll start over" Luxord's statement sent Larxene into a shrieking frenzy.

After a grueling game of 'Go Fish', Roxas sat sweating in a chair holding the 3rd card. "How can a card game be that horrible?" he whipped the beads of sweat from his brow and stared down at the new card, listening to Luxord and Larxene start a new game.

_'I am all around you. I am everything; rocks and flowers, grass and trees. What am I?'_

"What do rock, flowers, grass and trees have in common?" Roxas let his feet lead him down the hall away from the Game Room. He glanced out the window and saw Marluxia in the gardens tending to his flowers, "Marluxia"

Roxas was starting to find that untangling these riddles were easy, too easy. He didn't care as long as he found what was at the end of this crazy hunt.

"Roxas" Marluxia's pink hair bobbed between the tall plants walking toward him, "Could you help move a few things? Thank you" his arms were suddenly heavy with a potted plant.

Roxas rubbed his arms while he tried to soothe his sore muscles, "How many more cards do I have?" he groaned. He sighed and pulled the small white card from his pocket and read it:

_'What can run but never walks,  
has a mouth but never talks,  
has a head but never weeps,  
has a bed but never sleeps?'_

"What the hell is this?" he stuffed the card into his pocket deciding to get lunch before he went in search of the owner to the next card.

* * *

A/N Yeah, it is lame… but it was a good idea… If anyone wants to take the challenge of writing another scavenger hunt, go for it and leave me a review if you decide to make one. I want to see what you think of one… XD 

-Satu


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay… So the first chapter sucked huh? XD Thanks for reviews and alerts… It made me feel happy! P I'm not sure If I'll make Chapter 3 a **_lemon_**… What do you people think?? **_Let me know or I won't make one_** XD And because I love you people I uploaded twice today!! Thank you again!

* * *

**_Chapter two_**

Roxas wiped crumbs from his cloak and glanced at the card again, "A mouth and a bed? I think that would be Demyx, he's usually with Zexion… alone in his room. Maybe I don't want-" he glanced up and noticed during his tirade, he had ended up outside of Demyx's room. He grabbed the card on the door and ran away from the room before he heard something he didn't want to hear again.

He pressed a hand against the wall trying to catch his breath, "What are you running from, Roxie?" a pair of boots appeared in front of him. He followed the boots up to a black cloak then up to bright green eyes.

"N-nothing, Axel" he blushed, mentally yelling at himself not to blush in Axel's presence, "I-I have to go!" he turned on his hell and ran down the hall again.

Axel's brows arched into his bright red hair as he scratched the back of his head, "I wonder what I did wrong"

Roxas came to a stop, panting. "This is not my day" he slid down the wall, trying to control his breathing. His train of thought wondered off before leading him back to the present. He looked down and noticed the card he had clutched in his hand:

'_I didn't feel like writing a card for myself and Demyx lost Larxene's card. Just go see her. –Zexion'_

Roxas arched an eyebrow at the card, "Good going, Zexion, straight to the point. Heh, straight" Roxas walked down stairs to see if he could find Larxene in the Game Room again. Sure enough there she was playing SPOONS with Luxord with… a plushie instead of spoons? A plushie of Mickey Mouse?

"Uh… Larxene, could I have my card?" Roxas was weary of the only blonde woman in the Organization. No wonder the rest of the men were nearly gay!

"Yeah, it's over there on the couch" she waved to the couch piled with other Disney character plushies, "I'll be leaving now" he grabbed the card and scuttled out the door.

He flipped open the card and found a small flame drawn on the card. "Axel" he whispered starring at it, "What is at the end of this hunt?"

He slowly walked toward Axel's room, thinking. '_Axel and I have been friends since I came here. I can't tell him I like him, nor about how I think he looks perfect to be. What if I express my feelings and he doesn't like me back?! What if-_' He was cut off when a voice said his name.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Naminé's blue eyes looked up at him.

"I'm just thinking." He replied running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Oh, do you mind me asking what you're thinking about?" she tilted her head to the side, clutching her sketch book in her hands.

"Axel" he blushed, covering his mouth and mentally yelling at himself again.

Naminé smiled at him, "Of course. You should tell him" she clutched the sketch book closer to her chest before running off as if she was just inspired.

"Thanks?" he yelled down the hall after her.

He sighed and looked around him, surprised he was just a few doors away from Axel's room. '_Am I over thinking this too much or what? Come one, Roxas, you can do this! You don't have a heart for him to break_!' he paused in his slow march to Axel's room, '_That didn't make me feel any better… I'm sure I feel worse now'_ he sighed and composed himself before lifting a hand to knock on the door.

It didn't take too long for Axel to shout, "Come in!" Roxas opened the door into the fire bearer's room. He had been in here many times, but this time… It felt different.

"Axel?" he asked.

"I'm here" Axel stepped out of the bathroom with black and red plaid sweat pants, "You found the card?"

"Yeah, are you the last one?" Roxas questioned the taller male.

"This whole hunt led you too me. I thought I would have been ready but… I'm not sure if I'm not. I can't even say it out loud! I suppose the saying goes: Actions speak louder than words" he mused to himself and Roxas before taking several long strides to stop in front of Roxas. He searched Roxas's eyes before swooping down and claiming the blonde's mouth.

His head spun and he started to feel dizzy, '_Okay, so maybe he feels the same way'_

Axel pulled away, "Are you okay?" he took in the glazed blue eyes and slightly pinker lips on the blonde.

"Yeah, I good" he said dazedly, "I mean, I'm good" he ducked his head and blushed.

"I'm glad you're good." He unzipped Roxas's cloak and tossed it into a corner.

Roxas squeaked and jerked his face up to look up at Axel, "Now that you've striped and kissed me, I want to tell you something" the red head looked at him expectantly, "Iloveyouandihavelovedyouforsolong!" he breathed it out and played with the string on his pants.

Axel stood motionlessly trying to figure out what he had said. Roxas was starting to feel as is Axel didn't feel the same way, '_Did I make the wrong choice? If he didn't like me why did he kiss me? ROXAS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!_'

"Oh, Roxie, I thought you knew what I meant. I guess I should have said it. I love you, too" Axel's response nearly made Roxas want to kill himself.

Roxas swayed and Axel picked him up in his arms and set him on the bed. He climbed in after him, wrapping his arms around Roxas's slim waist. That was the last thing Roxas remembered before he fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Good job Axel, good job! Okay… for the third chapter… Do you want a lemon OR NOT?! Tell me so or I'm making up some gooey fluffy crap XD hehehe

**_LEMON OR NO LEMON!!_**

-Satu


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay… so people wanted a lemon and some wanted it with out the lemon. I've never done a lemon before so I'm really sorry is it's crap… XD I'll try to make it good… Argh what if it's a short chapter?! I'll try to shoot for 3 pages -blushing- Dear Gods…

_So… **WARNING!!** There is a **LEMON** between two boys which is **YAOI**! WHOOT! Roxas and Axel XD… So one more warning… This chapter contains a **LEMON**!!_

* * *

**_Chapter three_**

Roxas stirred and felt arms around his waist. He looked over his shoulder, mouth dropping at who was behind him.

Axel's red hair was in disarray, strands covering his closed eyes. Roxas couldn't believe someone could look like when they slept. Silently, Roxas wondered how he looked like in his sleep. He cringed summoning a horrible image. He sighed and shimmied his way out from Axel's arms.

He stood in the middle of the room trying to decide what to do next. A shower; a shower sounded really good right about now. He sneaked passed Axel's bed and into his shower.

In moments he was under a spray of warmth, pondering about Axel. He seemed to be such a puzzle sometimes, but he decided that's Axel; a strange unknown thing with bright red hair… and beautiful green eyes that had such- Roxas snap out of it!

He shook his head and groaned, covering his face knowing it was bright red. '_Why do I always blush with Axel at subject? Wha-what was the noise? Someone tell me that was __not__ the door opening then closing with a locking sound. SOMEONE TALK TO ME!_'

Roxas waited for more noise before he finally relaxed and washed the shampoo from his hair along with the body soap. He stuck out his hand to grab his towel and found nothing there. "What the hell?" he pushed back the curtain and squeaked seeing Axel standing there, "Uh, Axel? Why are you in the bathroom with me?" he forgot he was standing there naked with Axel leering at him.

A smirk grew on Axel's face as he racked his gaze up Roxas's body, "Well I wanted to see where you went. If you wanted to give me a present, you should have told me"

Roxas blushed and ducked behind the curtain, "Give me a towel please!"

"You'll have to give me a kiss… out here" he taunted, the towel at his side on the sink.

"No way"

"You'll stay in there then with out the nice warm, soft towel wrapped around you" Axel picked up the towel and hugged it.

"You're such an asshole" he pouted and got out from behind the curtain. He stood in front of Axel and rose up on his tip toes; his hands on Axel's upper arms, balancing himself. His mouth met Axel's and he forgot about the towel as soon as the red head's hands went to his hips. He slowly came down so his feet were flat again when Axel picked him up and sat him on the counter. Roxas shivered against their kiss; the counter was cold against his ass and damn it he hated the cold!

Roxas clinged to Axel before pulling away to mumbled against his lips, "The counter is freezing" suddenly he was bouncing on the bed with Axel starring down at him. He blushed and turned his face.

Axel pounced on him, "Are you ashamed of your body, little one?"

"N-no. You were just starring at me, it was rather embarrassing." He replied before Axel ran a hand down his side making him shiver.

"That's not what your body says" Axel covered his mouth with his, hands wandering over Roxas's body. He planted open mouth kisses along his neck and planted a kiss over the spot where a heart could have been. "I love you"

Roxas was in a dream, a rather graphic one. Axel's mouth and hands wondered down his body before stopping when he reached his groin. "Why are you stopping?" he moaned, opening his eyes to look down at Axel who sat between his legs.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to continue" he gave Roxas a lustful look.

"I would have stopped you" was his reply. Axel took the hint and kissed his thigh before sliding his tongue up Roxas's shaft.

His hips jerked up; Axel pushed his hips down onto the bed and worked him into a climax with Roxas screaming Axel's name. Axel swallowed Roxas's essence before moving him self so he was over Roxas again. "You're so beautiful" Axel rolled off his body and tugged off his pants. He pulled something out of the stand by his desk and set it next to Roxas.

Roxas pulled himself to his knees and beckoned Axel to him Axel crawled across the bed to him. He was surprised when Roxas tugged him towards him and flipped them over so Axel was on the bottom. Roxas straddled his hips, kissing him softly. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip then into his mouth. He started rocking his hips over Axel's moaning into the kiss, panting.

Axel flipped them over, "Okay, I get it" he panted leaning his forehead against Roxas's shoulder. His hand sought out the container of lube; he dipped a finger in it and probed between Roxas's legs, "Relax" he went painstakingly slow before adding more fingers until Roxas was stretched out enough and whimpering above him.

Axel ran his tongue over Roxas's lip and kissed him before he slowly slid into him. Roxas whimpered in pain causing Axel to pause in his movement. "No keep going." Roxas urged him, his eyes closed. After a moment he opened them again, "I'm fine now"

Slowly Axel started rocking and angled a certain way to hit a spot that mad Roxas see stars and cry out.

Demyx closed the door and whispered to Larxene, "Everything went according to plan! We now have a new couple in the Organization!"

"Axel!" Roxas screamed causing the pair outside the door to hurry down the hall trying not to giggle.

Roxas cuddled against his lover… boyfriend? He was warm and felt floaty from his climax, "I love you too" he whispered against Axel's shoulder before falling asleep.

Axel leaned his head against Roxas head and smiled at the tiny blonde. He didn't know what he did when he had a heart to deserve Roxas, but what ever it was it must have been good. He soon fell asleep dreaming of new ways for him and Roxas to get to know each other better. But that's another story.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap… Seriously it seems kind of bad. I did a little research. Actually, on a daily time, I do a lot of 'research' -sheepish giggle- So, like it or love it? Hehe! And we end the fic with a LEMON!! Only three chapter -tear-. it's **_COMPLETE_**!! See you next time XD 

-Satu


End file.
